Since the first P30 grant in 1971, the primary objective of the Library and Information Services Core (PRC LISC) continues to be to advance the research needs of the Center's Faculty Research Associates. The PRC LISC is in a unique position among the NICHD-funded Centers: it houses two distinct collections to serve core-eligible researchers at the University of Texas and as well as researchers from the broader demographic community outside campus. These two collections consist of the Research Library and the International Population Census Collection.